Kizuna the end and beginning of a new adventure
by AoiRyuu5Ds
Summary: A new beginning, was what Ash needed, after his loose in the Kalos league Ash find that to achieve his dream he needs much more than trying to be champion, with the help of an unexpected rival, he will take a decision that will change forever his life and will make him go through one of the hardest adventures of his life, new rivals, old friends, new bonds, Let'Z Go! Oh chosen one!


**Okayyyyyy, I really don't know what I am doing right now**

 **Oh, come on, just try, a little to the right, no-no-no, now two cm to the left, there! Perfect.**

 **Just give up already, they are gonna lose; they are down by 10 points.**

 **Never! I know they can win, the Pidgeot are the best!**

 **Ok, now we add the 155ml of milk, and then the egg.**

 **The miiiiilk then the eeeeeggggg, -Crash!-oops.**

 **Oh, I am so Perfect!**

 **...**

 **What in hell's sake is going ON!**

…

 **Massive sweatdrop**

…

 **H-hello b-boss.**

 **Y-yeah, h-how were you?**

 **SHUT UP! Everybody goes to work right NOW!  
Aye,sir! **

…

 **Running for their lives**

…

 **Sigh**

…

 **Sorry, I need to put a little more of discipline on all of them, so…shall we begin?**

 **Oh, that's right, hello there my name is AoiRyuu5Ds and this is my first fanfic in English, yes I am bilingual so I will be very happy if you could help with my grammar because I am not so sure how I will develop during the time I am writing this fic, maybe I will crash sometimes, but if that happen, please have a bit of patient with me, so let begin.**

 **Right, I almost forgot, this fic is mainly Pokemon, most of my fic will be Pokemon, I have two in mind featuring in Danganronpa and Bakugan but that's a lot later, for now let the bonds who unite our hearts and souls transport us to the fantastic world of Pokemon.**

 **Do I really need to do this? Sigh- I don't own Pokemon, if I did, Ash would have won the Kalos League, not Alain, don't misunderstand me, I really like Alain but I hate the producers, peace.**

 **Ok, this really is the last thing before beginning the fic but I want to know if any of you can guess who were talking in the beginning of the presentation.**

 **Kizuna**

 **The end and beginning of a new adventure**

 **Ark:Cero**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A new path and the lost memorie**

It has been a week since the end of the Kalos League and the attack of Team Flare, and now our heroes together with his new friend Manon and Professor Sycamore are planning a surprise party for the friend and rival of Ash, Alain.

Meanwhile, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena were making the food and hanging ornaments, Ash was on a chair lost in his thoughts while in the same time playing with one of the ornaments.

…H…

…SH…

…ASH!...

What?!-AGHHH! Said Ash, before falling from his chair after being surprised for Serena, who was trying to get his attention.

"Ash! Are you okay?" Said Serena worried about the fall of Ash

"Y-yeah" said Ash rubbing the back of his head.

"Ash, Serena are you okay?" Said Clemont and Bonnie who weren't present when Ash fell from his chair.

"Yeah, we are" said Ash and Serena

"What happened?" Asked Clemont worried for the well-being of his friends. "Bonnie and I were upstairs, hanging the last ornaments until we heard a strong `thud` and from we were, we tried to see what happened but we only could see how Ash was getting up from the floor and Serena with an apologetic expression in her face" said Clemont explaining the why they were worried.

"I am sorry, it was my fault" apologized Ash for startling his friends.

"No Ash it was my fault" said Serena with a sad expression.

"Guys, we are not looking for culprits here, can someone explain, what happened?" said Clemont trying to calm his friends.

"I can" said a voice from the kitchen's door

"Manon?!" said

"How long have you been there?" asked a surprised Serena

"Weeeeeeell, from the very beginning?"

"WHAT?!"

"Do you want to know what happened or not?" exclaimed a tired Manon.

"Yes, we do!" said Clemont and Bonnie.

"No, we don't!" said Serena and Ash embarrassed.

"Ok, it goes like this, Serena and I were in the kitchen putting the final touch to the food, so I said to Serena that I could finish the dishes by myself, and she should go to rest knowing that you two were near to finish with the ornaments, 1 minute later I could hear Serena calling Ash, so I went to see why she was calling him, but then I just could see Ash all spaced out sat in the chair playing with one of the ornaments with the form of Puni-chan, then Serena began to call Ash's name louder, finishing with Serena yelling at Ash who finally reacted to his calling, but he was so surprised that he leaned a lot to his back, who ended up falling to the floor along with the chair" finished to explain Manon.

"So, all this happened because Ash was spaced out playing with one of the ornaments of Puni-chan?" inferred Clemont while he was trying to put the pieces in its place.

"Yep" affirmed Manon.

"Ash, if you wanted an ornament of Puni-chan you just have to said, I have fifty of them in my room" said an innocent Bonnie.

"Aww, I didn't know Ash was still a little boy" said playfully Serena.

"What?! No I am not a kid anymore, I stopped playing with dolls when I was ten!" said Ash realizing seconds later that he digged his own grave.

After that statement all of his friends began to laugh like yenas, Clemont was in the floor clunching his stomach while laughing like a maniac, Manon was trying to suppress her laughter with her hat, Serena was trying not to laugh just to being two seconds later on the floor, and Bonnie, well, let just say what she is going to do is to drop a bomb.

"that mean I can play dress with you Ash?" asked a very enthusiastic Bonnie.

"Wait, What?"

And of course the latter was…pure madness.

Clemont was now in a fetal position, and using all his strength to not leak out.

Manon was pressing with even more force her hat against her face you almost could see her face through her hat.

Serena was kneeling in the floor trying to maintain her composure.

And Bonnie's eyes were shining with excitement.

But only one thing was true, imagining the infamous Ash Ketchum in a dress would be priceless, but Ash being Ash obviously has to be rash and an idiot in many ways.

"I only did it once!" exclaimed Ash realizing seconds later that he was already in a tomb.

Of course this didn't go unnoticed, all his friends began to laugh even more, and if you ask about Pikachu and Dedenne, well Dedenne was in a ball like form laughing and Pikachu was, well, let just say that his face was really red and it wasn't from laughing or embarrassment, Pikachu made the record of the three most epic facepalm in the entire world in just five minutes.

And poor little ol' Ash his face couldn't be more red, he even could put a Scizor in shame, and making it worse he didn't had his hat in the moment so he couldn't hide his blushed face.

´Aww, Ash is so cute while blushing´ Thought Serena while a little blush was making its way through her face.

´I wish I could be a Trapinch´ thought Ash

"Oh come on, SHUT UP!" shouted an already ticked off Ash

"I-I am sorry Ash" Said Serena trying to catch her breath.

"So sorry Ash I just…couldn't stop myself" said Manon while trying with all her efforts to hold another laughing.

"Yeah, I am so sorry puff…" Clemont said while having his right hand over his mouth.

"That means that you don't want to play with me Ash?" said a disillusioned and sad Bonnie.

"Uh…w-well…I-I…"

"Bonnie I know that you want to play with Ash but remember that we need to be aware with Alain Arrive, you can play with Ash after the party, right Ash?" said Manon trying to cheer a depressed Bonnie.

"Y-yeah"

"Really Ash?" said a Bonnie with very shiny eyes.

"Y-yeah, I never broke my promise" said Ash a little hesitant.

( **Really? You never broke your promise? And what happened with all the Pokemon and persons that you meet during all yours journeys? Didn't you promised them to meet them again? And look now 5 years later and you still hasn't meet or talk with any of them. And come on, what happened with Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Barry, Paul and many others?, and hohoho don't forget the Pokemon there are MANY that wanted to go with you, it was in their eyes but because you are so dense you couldn't see it, and of course you never asked, and Tracy doesn't count of course because you see it EVERY time in the lab of Porfessor Oak after you come back from a region, and don't forget about HER! She has been waiting for you-mmmmmpphphh** )

( **Ok enough sarcasm, and don't give spoilers Aoi it's enough with him being dense, but thanks that we are here to cure that, well, sorry guys you can keep with your conversation, bye bye** )

"Did someone say something?" Clemont

"Nop, what about you Serena?" Ash

"It wasn't me, it was you Manon?" Serena

"I thinked it was Bonnie" Manon

"Not me,Pikachu, Dedenne, did you hear something or someone?" Bonnie

"Pika? Deden?" scratching their heads

"I suppose not, maybe was our imagination" said Ash still a little insecure.

"Or maybe Ash trying to change the subject" said Clemont

"Oh come on guys, turn it down, please" said Ash begging for a stop.

"Ok, ok, we are sorry Ash; we didn't want the teasing to get out of our hands" Apologized Serena.

"I suppose we exaggerated, sorry Ash" Following with the apology Clemont.

"I really didn't want to laugh at you, I'm sorry Ash" followed Manon.

"Yeah, sorry Ash, right Dedenne?" next Bonnie.

"Dedenne!"

"Ok so we already stopped the teasing and we apologized, I think it's time you tell us what has been happening inside your head all this time Ash" said Clemont with a really serious tone of voice.

"What?!"

"Don't _what?!_ Me, Ash is all over your face that you don't feel good and not in the sick way is more like you are depressed or stressed, so tell us Ash, what happened?" said Clemont worried for his friend and rival.

"Is that true Ash?" said Serena sad and worried for being unable to perceive how her childhood friend and crush has been feeling this past days.

"Guys, I'm okay, it's nothing, seriously" said Ash trying to convince his friends but that didn't help him because he began to put a sadder expression than the one he had while he was playing with the ornament, after all he did something that he wasn't really proud of and more over something that he really disliked, he lied, he lied to his friends and that was something he couldn't forgive, at least not easily, but every time he did it, he would put an all-go-happy expression on his face to prevent them from worrying about him or just distancing himself from the others, like the first time he battle Wulfric for the Iceberg badge and lost, that moment he was more disappointed on himself than on Gekkouga, he knew that it wasn't Gekkouga fault but his, what he didn't expect was that Gekkouga was feeling the same way, just in the other way, that didn't help of course after all he even had a fight with Serena, he even yelled at her while she was only trying to lift his mood, in short terms, he was a real jerk at that moment, in short terms again, Ash Ketchum was a very optimistic, friendly, truthworthy, caring, gentle and selfless boy of fifteen years old, and those aspects are what make him very appealing…in many ways, but, what many forget about him is that he…is…human and nothing more, he could have saved the world many times, befriend almost every legendary in the world including the all mighty Arceus, and even make crazy but very effective strategies and moves, but, he isn't a Pokemon, nor half-Pokemon, nor a god, nor a hero, he was as normal as an everyday person, he could be sad, angry, conflicted, confused and scared, he was-he IS Ash Ketchum from Pallet town a human boy of fifteen years old and near a teenager of sixteen years old.

"Ash, please tell us what's happening, if you don't tell is we can't help you" stated Serena clearly worried for Ash.

"I am okay Serena, I was just thinking or is it wrong for me to think?" said Ash trying to convince her and in the same time stop the conversation.

"N-no, I-it isn't Ash" said Serena a little taken back for the nearly crude words of Ash.

"While I don't think is bad to think, I don't think is good the way you treated Serena right now Ash, after all she is just worried about you" said Clemont after seeing how Ash countered the good intentions of Serena.

"I-I'm sorry Serena" apologized Ash knowing that he was being a jerk once again.

"No, it's me who has to say ´sorry´ Ash, I didn't think, if the thing that has been bothering you, its personal or not" said Serena after finishing analyzing how she was approaching the problem.

"It's that true Ash?" asked Clemont a little bit calmer.

"Y-yes…wait no…no wait I said yes…no, I-I-I don't know" said Ash more and more agitated.

"Ash calm down, please" said Serena trying to calm him "We aren't going to keep making questions about your problem okay? We don't want to force you to answer, okay? We were just worried about you, that's all"

"Serena is right Ash, we didn't mean to force you, just worried about you" said Clemont while putting one hand in the right shoulder of Ash.

"T-thanks and I'm sorry guys I promise you, I will tell you after the party, okay?" said Ash trying to answer the feelings of his friends.

"Okay, Ash, but, if you don't feel prepared just tell us, we could talk this tomorrow" said Clemont.

"Clemont is right, Ash, and for now let's put our best smiles and lift our mood too, after all we are in a party!" said Serena with a big and cute smile on her face.

"Guys…thanks, you're the best!" said Ash with a really cheerful expression on his face.

"Okay, and right, Ash, where is your hat?" said Clemont wondering how rare was to see Ash without his hat, knowing that he almost always have it with him.

"He?" said Ash touching his head, realizing that he isn't wearing his hat.

"Right here, mooo, you have to be more careful with your belongings, you know?" scolded Serena while hanging Ash his hat.

"Hehehe, yeah, thanks Serena" said Ash receiving his hat.

"Guys!, here they come, quickly hide yourself" said Manon excited for the surprise party.

In mere minutes they could hear the sound of an engine outside the laboratory, letting them know that Alain and the Professor Sycamore have arrived. Then Professor began to open the door so Alain could enter without problem, but when this finally entered he received a big "Surprise" from the others, leaving him astonished.

"H-hello A-alain, today we made this surprise party for you and to celebrate your return" said a very shy manon who blushed a little after finishing the explanation.

"We were waiting for you Alain"

"Good, lets it before it get cold"

"I'll serve you tea"

"It isn't bad, right" said Professor Sycamore while putting one of his hands on the left shoulder of Alain.

"It isn't bad" responded Alain with a little smile.

From then on the party continued in a fluid and cheerful way, everyone enjoyed the food, the company of others and the wonderful moment they were living, even Alain himself had a small smile on his face.

The party finished not long ago and everyone was sit on the chairs and sipping their respective cups of tea until Professor Sycamore asked.

"So, is finally the re-opening of the Lumiose Gym, isn't it?" asked Sycamore while putting down his cup.

"Yes!, even a new challenger came" said Bonnie very happy knowing that his brother and Clembot were beginning to finally be recognized.

"Yeah…" said Clemont a little embarrassed for the comment of his sister.

"I see is good to know that you and Clembot began to take more seriously about your role as Gym Leader" said Sycamore happy to see that the young Gym Leader has finally matured.

"Yeah, maybe Clembot has lost his…our memories together but…now…I am more determined to take not only my role as scientist and inventor more seriously but in the same time I want to be known as the strongest and hardest Gym Leader in Kalos, and meanwhile I am looking to make new and beautiful memories with him and Bonnie and my father too" said Clemont with a really determined look on his face.

" _Marvelous,_ and what are you gonna do from now on?" asked Sycamore.

"Well I-I…" tried Serena to say something but still insecure about what to do because she was still conflicted within the decision to train under the wing of the former Kalos Queen Palermo or maybe to try a different approach.

In that moment, Ash made a decision, one that will make most of his friends mad and worried, but he knew that if he didn't say it now then he never will, so taking all his courage and with a serious expression he said…

"I'll…stop traveling" said Ash with a very cold expression on his face.

No one was expecting what Ash said, some were very worried (Serena and Bonnie), others were mad (Clemont and Pikachu), one was confused (Manon), and just two of them were trying to understand the why of what he said (Sycamore and Alain) and well, let just say two more were in another region at time (Clermont's Chespin and Bonnie's Dedenne). And of course the first to start were the mad ones.

"Pi pika pikapi! Pikachu pi pika Pikachu chu! (Why Ash! after all what we have been through, WHY?!)" shouted Pikachu furious for his best friend choice.

"What mean this Ash?!" shouted Clemont while hitting hard his hands on the table. "Are you gonna throw everything in the toilet now?" said Clemont very furious for the very first time in a long time.

"I never said I have given up!" said Ash while getting up abruptly from his chair. "I just…need time to clear my feelings" said Ash with a very hurt expression on his face.

"Ash, Clemont please calm down" said Serena trying to loosen up the mood between the two trainers.

"Oh no, not this time! After all we have been trough I want answers and this time there is no snow storm out there to be all alone, so spit out Ash" said Clemont demanding Ash to give answers not knowing that he has been hurting him for a while.

"Pika pikapi! (I want answers too Ash!)" exclaimed Pikachu.

"Clemont, Pikachu stop! You are not helping" shouted Serena at their behavior.

"But…" said Clemont feeling a tugging on his pants and looking down revealing his little sister with glassy eyes.

"Please, big brother, don't fight" pleaded Bonnie not wanting to see this side of his brother.

"Okay, everyone pleases calm down and let Ash explain himself" said Sycamore while in the same time clapping his hands gaining the attention of everyone in the lab. "So Ash, could you explain for us the why of your choice".

"Y-yes, w-well I-I…" stuttered Ash while trying to fine the words to express his feelings until a really strange sound attracted the attention of everyone in the lab.

" _UGHHHHHHH_ "

"Did you hear that?" Bonnie

"I do" Clemont

"Me too" Serena

"Ditto" Ash

"Same here" Manon

"What is producing that sound?" Professor Sycamore

"It's near" Alain

" _UGHHHHHHH_ "

"There it is again, but, where?" Clemont

"I think it came from the other side of the table" Manon

"Indeed, I hear it near me" Professor Sycamore

"The same" Alain

"Isn't it Alain's tummy?" Bonnie (What?!)

"N-no i-it i-isn't " Ash while trying not to chuckle

"Ash!" scolded Serena

" _UGHHHHHHH_ "

"Let's find the origin of this sound, ok?" said Sycamore

"OK!" said the others

Then the group of trainers, coordinator, and a professor were moving slowly to the other side of the table, when they move their sight to the floor they could see a bipedal, mammalian Pokémon. It has a light-brown front with dark brown arms and three triangular-shaped markings on its face. There is a tough, green shell covering its back, which extends from its head to halfway down its tail. There is a small, off-center hole in the shell on the back of its head. Around the face, the shell has four leaf-like spikes, and one split into three parts on the back of its head. With oval eyes which are brown, and it has a triangular red nose and rodent-like incisors. Its arms have three fingers, while its feet have two long claws. The visible part of its tapered tail is orange. But the only difference in this Pokemon is it has a very swollen tummy.

"Chespin?!" said in unison

"You ate too much again, didn't you?" sighed Clemont while putting one of his hands on his forehead.

"Let's bring him to the bed upstairs" said Sycamore.

Ash was going to follow them until someone grabbed his right shoulder, but before he could look over his shoulder he murmured " _Look for me in the backyard in ten minutes_ " after that Ash tried once again to see who was the one who called him but was stopped by another voice coming from the stairs.

"Ash, are you coming?" asked Serena after seeing Ash in the bottom of the stairs with a surprised look.

"He?...ha!...Yeah! Coming Serena!" said Ash who began to up the stairs to reach the rest of the group.

"What happened Ash?" Asked Serena worried.

"I think someone grabbed me on the shoulders, I tried to know who was but when I turned around there was no one, maybe was my imagination" said Ash while scratching his head.

"It isn't like the incident with Rotom, right?" asked Serena who was still a little shaken up with the events that occurred in that hotel.

"I hope not, I don't have many fond memories with ghost types" said Ash while remembering his experiences in the Pokemon tower and Sabrina, especially Sabrina just remembering that incident is enough to send shivers through his spine. *Note to itself never be near to a doll or any kind of toy with extremities*.

"You know Serena maybe is better if we leave the subject there I really want a normal they after all that happened recently" said Ash.

"Agreed, I really don't want to think what would have happened if you and Alain didn't rescued Chespin from the Megalith" said Serena still shaken up with that encounter.

"Thanks Serena and I am really glad that we could stop it, well lets go we can't make them wait any longer, don't you think?" said Ash with a smile while running upstairs.

"Wait! Ash! Mooo!" said Serena while following behind him.

What none of them knew was that something very deep inside Ash was starting to grow little by little and very soon he and all his friends will know perfectly that the thing growing inside him will change his life and the perspectives of all his friends forever.

…

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Lab's backyard**

…

After sneaking out of the lab and leaving a very sick Chespin in bed, Ash is now in the Lab's backyard looking for the one who called him, after looking for a few minutes he could see Alain petting many Pokemon including the Garchomp of Professor Sycamore, seeing this he decided to approach them with light steps to not scare and disturb the Pokemon and Alain.

"Hey Alain" greeted Ash.

"Hey Ash"

"You haven't seen them for a long time, have you?" asked Ash after looking the interaction between Alain and the Pokemon.

"No, I haven't" answered Alain with a soft voice.

"Ash, thanks for coming and sorry for surprising you back there, but I needed to talk to you in private" revealed Alain.

"Wait! You were the one who said to me to meet you in the backyard?" asked Ash.

"Yes, it was me" answered Alain

"B-but, h-how? When I heard your voice it didn't sound like yours at all and when I tried to see over my shoulder who was the one who said to me those words you weren't there anymore even Serena who was not so far from I was said that the only person there was me" said Ash surprised at not being able to feel his presence.

"Well, I will just say that being alone for many years while traveling and challenging many type of trainers plus working for Lyssandre have some good sides" said Alain with a little but painful smirk on his face. Remembering all he did, he knew that it wasn't something to be proud, on his way to be the strongest Mega-Evolution user he crushed a lot of trainers mainly his/her dreams of course some like the Elite Four of Kalos were a little more understanding with their loses but still he kept going forward ignoring the many bad things he did to others and to himself, only having his loyal Charizard at his side until the end, of course all that changed when he met Mairin, in the beginning it wasn't like she did a lot to him but slowly and steady she make a place on his heart and a very special one, but, after the event with Mega Rayquaza he swore to protect Mairin so with that decision he decided to do something almost impossible, he decided to participate in a little experiment of Lyssandre which consisted on, making him fight against 10 Mega-Evolution users only with his Mega-Charizard X, no substitutions, nor rest being the only exception when the trainer changed, in those little minutes he could try to treat all the injuries on Charizard but for that he needed to dissolve the Mega-Evolution state of his friend, putting it on simple terms his Charizard had to mega-Evolve ten times without much rest and treat his injuries and fatigue just with small portions of Potions and Full Heal, but in the end he won against all the Mega-Evolution users and Malva one of the Elite Four, proving not only to himself but in the same time to Lyssandre, Malva, and Mairin (who he didn't know until much later that she was watching him fight without a rest in that challenge) that he was a force to be recognized, sadly in the main time that his final fight was beginning the Chespin of Mairin went out of the gaze of Mairin and made his way to the place where one of the Zygarde's core was being held captive, just to be released by Chespin and this later falling in sort kind of coma after receiving the energy of Zygarde, it was much later that Alain, Mairin and the rest found what happened and saw the state of Chespin, it would little to say that Mairin was sad no she was devastated, her starter and formerly best friend was in a coma and in a bed without a single sign of waking up soon, she will never leave him alone and every time someone try to make her rest or eat she will only complain a say that she was good or she was going to do it in five minutes, Alain couldn't saw how Mairin was little by little losing her smile and so he began once again his journey with the single difference that this time he was doing it for someone else and not for him, and it was this way until he met Ash and Co.

"I…see" said Ash a little taken back for the expression in Alain's face.

"But that doesn't matter anymore, we are here to talk about you Ash" said Alain with a calm expression on his face.

"Me?" said Ash surprised about the soon turn of events.

"Yes, you Ash, maybe you could fool the others but not me Ash, you are obviously stressed, nervous, scared and finally insecure about yourself and your actions" said Alain with a tone that said he wasn't gonna hear any type of denial or excuse.

"W-What?!"

"Just what I said Ash, so, a penny for your thoughts" said Alain this time trying to be the more gentle possible.

"I-I-I don't know what to do anymore" said Ash finally letting go out his thoughts.

"How so?"

"Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Yeah"

"It's going to be a very long explanation"

"Doesn't matter"

"Sigh-Ok, since I was a kid I always wanted to be a Pokemon Master, the best like no one ever was, with that in my mind I started my Pokemon Journey when I was ten years old, like every other kid, but, because I woke up late I couldn't receive my starter, instead Professor Oak introduced me another Pokemon a savage one and very grumpy if I say so myself" said Ash with a sense of nostalgia.

"Let me guess, it was Pikachu, wasn't it?"

"Yes, he was. In the beginning we really didn't like each other; we were fighting almost every time, and obviously I was being electrocuted quite often, in that time he didn't know thunderbolt, but, he did know electroshock so it was quite painful, after some incident with a flock of spearows, I gained his trust and he mine, from that day forward we became best friends and family, for me Pikachu means a lot, because of that every time we separate I always worry a lot about him, sometimes anxiety get the best of me and I end up doing very rash and dangerous things" said Ash while trying to reach to his right shoulder remembering that Pikachu was still upstairs.

"I see" said Alain while reaching for a certain Pokeball "Come out, Charizard!" after throwing the Pokeball in the air this released a white light that began to take form of the so called Pokemon and in a few seconds Charizard was standing tall and proud in front of Ash while releasing a powerful roar. "It's the same for me Ash, when I was Professor Sycamore assistant I passed most of my time here in the backyard with the Pokemon, and one day I met Charizard who in that time was a very affectionate Charmander, after that he and I became inseparable and now we still are" said Alain while stroking Charizard's neck and head.

While he was doing that he was at the same time seeing the reaction of a certain yellow Pokemon, who didn't know if run and show his affection toward his trainer or maintain the distance and not interrupt this moment between the two trainers and rivals, knowing what Pikachu was thinking Alain nodded to Pikachu to come.

"Hey Alain, why you nodded?" asked Ash about the sudden movement of his friend.

"Because there is someone who wants to say some things to you Ash" said Alain pointing behind Ash.

"He?-uff!" said Ash while being thrown to the floor by an unknown force.

"What was that?" said Ash rubbing the back of his head and looking down to his aggressor. "Pikachu?!"

"Pikapi! pika chaaaaaaa (I feel the same way too Ash) " said Pikachu while rubbing his cheek against Ash in an affectionate way.

"H-hey P-Pikachu s-stop t-that t-tickles" said Ash while suppressing a little chuckle.

Alain deciding that was better to not interrupt this between trainer and Pokemon stayed silent until Ash was once again on his feet but this time with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Please keep going"

"Right, where was I? oh yeah, after that I met Misty and using her bicycle I rode to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City but before that we could truly arrive to Viridian City Pikachu fried Misty's bike so with Pikachu in my arms I ran like there was no tomorrow finally arriving to Viridian City where an Officer Jenny gave Pikachu and I a ride to the Pokemon Center, there nurse Joy took Pikachu and put him in Emergency, later Misty arrived with her fried bike and demand to pay for a new one, who could knew that thanks a fried bike I will have my first travelling companion and one of my best friends on the road, after hours and _reasoning_ with Misty we came to a cease of fire, thanks Arceus that Pikachu recovered without difficulty, not much later, team Rocket appeared and tried to steal the Pokemon of the Pokemon Center, but, they didn't count with Pika-power, right Pikachu?"-"Pika! (Yeah!)"-"After sending them blasting off for the very first time, Misty, Pikachu and I traveled through the Viridian forest where I made my first capture and then finally arriving to Pewter City, home of the Pewter Gym and his ex-leader Brock Harrison, my second best friend and travelling companion, after defeating him, he said to me that he didn't like to be a Gym Leader, he wanted to be a Pokemon breeder and like me the very best like no one ever was, oh and Misty wanted and still want to be a Water type Pokemon Master, after some other things regarding his family he began to travel with Misty and me, but who would say that we will have so many funny and exciting adventures together, so with them I traveled through all Kanto, participating in the Indigo Plateau Conference and losing it because my Pokemon were badly injured for fault of Team Rocket and because my Charizard didn't obeyed me at that time, I placed in the Top-16, after that I traveled with them to Pallet Town where Professor Oak said to me that the Silver conference in Johto didn't started until two months, then he offered me to do a little job for him leading us to the Orange Archipelago just to separate temporally from Brock who wanted to be or better say catch the heart of Professor Ivy, after saying goodbye Misty, Pikachu and I met Tracy another travelling companion and the actual assistant of Professor Oak, we traveled through the Orange Archipelago and finally I competed in the Orange League which I win and I was treated as the new Orange League Champion, but, the Orange League wasn't and is still a non-offcial League, and before you ask me about the title I refused to be the champion I wasn't ready to settle down so at least I was registered in the Orange League Hall of Fame and they gave me the trophy too, after that Brock re-integrated into the group so we started travelling together once again but this time through all Johto, finishing with my loss in the Top-8 of the Silver Conference where I in the same time defeated one of my strongest rivals my childhood friend Gary Oak the grandson of Professor Oak, after that we decided to split up, if I may say the truth, it was one of the saddest moments of my life, Misty returned to the Cerulean Gym taking it as the real Gym Leader and training to be a Water type Pokemon Master, Brock returned to Pewter City after a call that said that his mother returned too so he went to reunite with his family, and then well I go back to Pallet Town, I remember I shed tears in front of them when we were parting away, Misty cried too and Brock being the oldest and the more mature of the three stand his ground but I knew he was crying inside, after that my journey through Hoenn began, there I met a girl named May whose bike was fried by Pikachu, another one to the list, the difference between her and Misty was that she was a little less tomboyish but with some aspects, in the beginning she really didn't like Pokemon, she even was afraid of them, she was even afraid of Pikachu, after this and that happened I met May's family, Norman and Caroline Maple her parents and her little brother Max, he was the kind of I know everything there has to be about Pokemon which was a real headache sometimes, but he was a little kid so most of the time I let it pass, then the Maple siblings became my travelling companions, after that something unexpected happened, and I met with Brock once again and he became part of the group once again, we traveled through all Hoenn, May eventually overcome her fear of Pokemon and participated in Pokemon Contest finally arriving to the Hoenn Grand Festival while I obtained my eight medals and I made my way to the Ever Grande Conference, in a great coincidence both of us finished in the Top-8 of our respective leagues, after that I decide to travel Kanto again but this time we didn't split up and began another journey and what a journey, May participated in the Kanto Grand Festival while I challenged the Kanto Battle Frontier, it was one of the hardest challenge I ever had, it put me to the very limit and I needed the help of all my Pokemon olds and news to pass through all the brains, Factory Head Noland and his very good friend Arti, Arena Tycoon Greta with a very energetic personality, Dome Ace Tucker…I don't know what to say, Pike Queen Lucy for something she received the title Queen, Palace Maven Spenser I never had seen someone so old but with a lot of energy except Professor Oak and his love for Pokemon, Piramid King Brandon a rock face maybe? And finally Salon Maiden Anabel the strongest, funniest and interesting of all the brains, the leader of all the brains Scott and the director and owner of the Battle Frontier said that all the frontier brains are in the same level as an Elite Four maybe in Agatha level, I nearly forgot to say that May was kind like a disciple to me while Max was like the little brother I never had, in the end May placed in the Top-4 of the Kanto Grand Festival one of the strongest and hardest festivals, and I conquered the Battle Frontier, Scott offered me a place like a new frontier brain but like with the Orange League I wasn't ready to settle down so I declined but he said that the offer will be always open for me, after that we split up and I went to Sinnoh where I met Dawn and again another bike to the list, the difference between the others two was that Dawn was a lot more girlie and in contrast with May she didn't know nothing about Pokemon, she became more a little sister to me than a friend, in the same time I could see my old self in her, the feeling after losing, the doubt about if you are or not a good trainer, it really made me just stay with her and give her all my support, and for my surprise I met with Brock again in Sinnoh, and so the Sinnoh team was formed, just like May, Dawn began to participate in Pokemon Contest, making her way in the Wallace Cup and the Sinnoh Grand Festival, winning the Wallace Cup surprisingly against May and finishing as Runner-up in the Sinnoh Grand Festival, after I obtained my eight Sinnoh badges I participated in the Lily of the Valley Conference where I battled many powerful trainers and Rivals, but I wasn't prepared for something, and that was a legendary Pokemon, a mysterious trainer named Tobias made his way through the entire gyms and conference using only his Darkrai, so I assembled a team to defeat him but four of my six Pokemon were wiped out only with his Darkrai, just to fall in hands of my Sceptile, but he was easily overpowered by Tobias second Pokemon Latios, in the end I only had Pikachu, so I chose Pikachu as my last Pokemon to fight Latios, it was a really exciting and very close battle but it finished with a tie between Latios and Pikachu, but Tobias won in the end because he still had four unused Pokemon, that let me thinking that if he has two legendary Pokemon under his control he could have more, if I have to say it, it was a really unfair battle but I never said I just put it in the far back of my mind, after that it was time to split up, but this time it was really different, Dawn was going to accompany me to Pallet Town but her Buneary has a photo session in the way so she couldn't make it, that left Brock and I completely alone on the roads of Kanto, after many things happened Brock changed his dream of becoming a Pokemon breeder and decided to be a Pokemon Doctor something that would take a long time to achieve it, but in all my time travelling with him I never doubted him, so with a fist bump and with smiles in our faces we take our own ways, after that I was planning to go to Unova and participate in the Unova League but I was caught in personal problems and I stopped traveling for a year, after coming back home from a year of absence, Professor Oak told me that the Unova League wasn't going to begin until the next year, so I was depressed for the idea of not been able to compete, then he approached and talked me about kalos and that's how Pikachu and I are here right now " finished to explain Ash while in the same time trying to regain his breath after the very long explanation.

"I see, you know Ash, I think I am beginning to understand what your problem is but can you say it, please?" said Alain while putting together the pieces of the puzzle.

"Ok-Sigh- Alain do you remember when I said _no hard feelings whichever the result was_ " asked Ash with a really serious expression.

"Well yeah, are you angry because I won the league?" asked Alain with a curios expression.

"What?! No! Not at all, it's the most exciting battle that I ever had and if Greninja were here he would say the same" said Ash while putting his hands in front of his face and moving them erratically.

"I see, but what it has to do with me?" asked Alain a little confused.

"Everything" stated Ash

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything"

"Can you explain it?"

"Yeah, but it's hard and very difficult to believe" warned Ash knowing that Alain is more a man of science than a believer of the supernatural.

"Surprise me"

"Ok, look while we were battling I could feel your feelings or better said your emotions and I could see a little more" said Ash in a low voice.

"My…feelings and…a little…more?"

"Y-Yeah"

*Feelings? But how? That's supposed to be impossible except for the psychics and aura users, but the last ones has been gone for a very long time, then how? For what I could see Ash is no psychic and what did he see, my childhood maybe? Or was it my most embarrassing moments? Or maybe was…no it couldn't be…it couldn't be, right?* thought Alain hoping that it wasn't the last one.

"*I think is better to confront the Taurus directly* Alain…I'm sorry I didn't mean to explore your feelings and know that you are in lo-mmph"said Ash before been cut off by a hand gripping his mouth while meeting the REALLY serious face of Alain.

"Don' . a single more word, ok?" stated Alain giving no argument for an excuse or answer, while slowly retracting his hand from Ash's mouth.

Ash only nodded knowing that if he said something more in that moment he would end in Charizard's stomach.

"Good, so how did you _explore_ my feelings and not read them?" asked Alain while questioning the way Ash used to describe his actions.

"Okay, I'll explain but you has to promise me to not say a single word about what I am gonna tell you"

"Seems fair enough"

"The why I was able to explore your feelings is becauseeeeee…I'm an Aura Guardian" stated Ash with concern in the last words.

"Oh, well, an Aur…You what?!"

"I knew you would react that way but don't shout! I don't want the others to found about that" pleaded Ash knowing that the world where an Aura Guardian live is a very sad one.

"Wait,wait,wait, first explain how you are an Aura Guardian, why you don't want your friends to know about this and how the hell did you become one?" said Alain stated and astonished about seeing a real Aura Guardian in front of him.

"First thing: watch your mouth, second: I don't want my friends to know about me being an Aura Guardian because the world where an Aura Guardian live is a very gray one, third: I didn't become one I was born with the ability to use the Aura the energy that surround all the live things and some not living but is still there just a little more faint than a live one, fourth: before you ask about the psychics it's the same way they have to be born with the ability to use psychic powers and fifth but not last I am not gonna explain about me and my life as an Aura Guardian" stated Ash making emphasis in the last part.

"I think I understand, so when you said _exploring_ my feelings you were talking about reading my Aura, weren't you?"

"Yes, the differences between Aura Guardians and Psychics is that we the Aura Guardians can _explore_ not only the feelings of the persons but in the same time we can _explore_ the heart and soul of human and Pokemon likewise, while the Psychics literally read the mind and heart of human and Pokemon, both of us can understand Pokemon language but for that its necessary a very rigorous training" explained Ash to a very interested Alain "and before you ask, no, I can't understand what my Pokemon say except for a few and those are Pikachu, Greninja and maybe my Charizard and Sceptile".

"You know Ash what you just said can help a lot in the investigations of many researchers heck it could change entirely the way all of us see Pokemon!" said Alain excited about all the information about two of the most greatest mysterys of the entire Pokemon World.

"Yes, and that's why I made you promise that you'll never let anyone know about this, besides look at your left hand" said Ash while pointing to Alain's left hand.

"My left…What the hell!" said Alain while gazing at his hand, in said hand shining over his gauntlet was a bright blue mark which resembled the eye of a Pidgeot.

"That's the mark of the Aura Guardian once we made a promise or pact, a certain kind of mark will randomly appear in sort part of the body of the one who agreed to the promise or pact, usually the true Aura Guardians has their own kind of mark but I am still in training so it appeared the most common one which is the right eye of a Pidgeot, and one more thing if you break the promise or pact I'll know it immediately, and I am sure you don't want to know the consequences of breaking it" stated Ash flashing a little but evil smile on his face.

"Dammit Ash"

"One more bad word and I'll have Pikachu zap you" said Ash while Pikachu was emitting sparks from his cheeks.

"Right, sorry, umm going back to the topic, we were talking about you-know-who" said Alain trying to avoid the sadistic look on Pikachu's eyes.

"You-know-who? Oh! Right about Ma-you-know-who and your feelings for her" said Ash trying to endure the glare of Alain.

"Ok, keep going" rushed Alain not wanting to hear about you-know-who.

"Well, after seeing what the source of your strength was, I realized that there was nothing pushing me to the end, I realized that I was and still I am empty, it's true that my dream of being a Pokemon Master and be the very best like no one ever was pushed me through all these years since the beginning of my career as a trainer but I realized what many of my rivals had and I didn't and that was, a reason, a reason to keep going, a reason to never surrender, a reason to reach you goal, my dream is not a reason is something completely different is my goal but I can't reach it being cheerful and optimistic all the time, I decided to make the first step but when I did it everything went blank, I don't know what to do anymore I feel like I am trapped in an endless cycle" said Ash clenching his fists frustrated for not knowing what to do for the very first time in his life.

*It's like seeing my old self in a mirror* thought Alain while seeing the state Ash was. *For what I could see his friends, family and Pokemon played a very important role during his life but none of them had the courage to offer him something different, maybe I could offer him a new path, but I don't know what the consequences would be, no, he only had one thing in his mind for five years, no that's wrong he wanted to be a Pokemon Master since he was just an infant and that's bad enough, its time someone offer him the new path he need and that someone is me! It's time to repay my debt to you Ash*

"Hey Ash" started Alain "Why don't you go for…a different approach?"

"A different approach?"

"Yes, a different approach… a new path"

"A new path?"

"Ash you are a very experienced trainer, with a unique fighting style, a great heart (counting out the aura part), selfless, brave and last but not less important honest with you and the people you care for, you can be whatever you want to be" said Alain while putting his hands over Ash shoulders and staring directly into his eyes.

"B-But I-I can't abandon my dream so easily not after going so far!"

"I never said that you should abandon you dream" stated Alain "I said that there is more than one way to do the things you love"

"How?" Ash asked confused

"The truth, it's really easy you know, Ash with your experience you could teach in a Pokemon School, seeing how easily you befriend Pokemon you could take care of Pokemon in a breeding care or be the assistant of a Professor, or maybe trying the possibilities of being part of the Orange League or being a new _frontier_ brain even a coordinator, you have a lot of very good qualities and opportunities in front of you so why don't you try one of them" finished Alain hoping that what he said would help him.

Something reacted inside Ash head, like if a very old gear started to work once again, one of the things that Alain said captured his attention, but he didn't know what, but he know that a little push more and he would have it, the answer to his predicament, the answer to his void was in front of him but what was the right answer was one of the many questions that were going through Ash head.

Without realizing it Ash was lost in his thoughts ignoring all his surroundings not realizing that Alain was there waiting for an answer.

*Maybe it was a bad idea, it seems like he is more lost know, I knew a was playing a really high bet but…I couldn't stand seeing him in that state, for Arceus sake he is becoming more and more like me when I was lost in my own world, maybe…maybe…I should try something more, but what? Is even there a way to reach his heart but not hurting him in the process? Wait! That's it!* thought Alain finally grabbing the last piece of the puzzle.

"Hey Ash" called Alain.

"Eh? Ah!...umm…well…did you say something Alain?" said Ash a little embarrassed that he may has ignored Alain.

"No, not yet"

"Oh ok, so what do you need to tell me"

"Well Ash, I want to suggest something but I am not so sure if it will work?" said Alain with a really serious expression.

"Suggest? To who?"

"You" pointed Alain "I wanted to know If using Aura you are able to rea-I'm sorry- _explore_ your feelings, you know trying to see the deepest part of your heart, something like your darkest secret *very smooth Alain very smooth*"

And there was once again that _reaction_ that _feeling,_ of nostalgia, something important that it will never disappear no matter how much time has passed-*No its not explore its read*-…-*neither are feelings it's the heart* that invisible gear inside his head began to spin quicker and quicker with each second passing, then it was pure white and then it came black and like in a very old video a movie started playing inside his head.

…

 **Its flashback time!**

…

We see how Ash and his friends get out of giant tower, with a naked eye some may say that its some kind of skyscraper others say that all its floors are just a joke that they are just really big empty spaces others said its some kind of attraction but the truth is, this tower has one hundred floors, each floor is a challenge for the trainers and coordinator who are brave enough to go through all of them, with only two resting areas and three floors that are rarely used, this mighty tower stand strong and tall in the region of Kanto and it name is the Battle Tower.

Ash and his friends are ready to head out to their next destination, saying their goodbyes to the chubby man who came to send them off until a really sweet voice catch their attention.

"… wait!"

"?...!...did something happened(-)?"

"No, it just…Ash why don't you…try to read my heart?"

"Read…your…heart?"

"Yes!"

"How?"

"Like this, put your hand over the place my hearts is, then close your eyes and try to put your mind free of thoughts and then try to tell me what you can feel"

"O-ok"

Following her instructions Ash placed his right hand over the up-left side of her chest and closed his eyes, hearing the fast beating of her heart, but feeling nothing in the end, he reluctantly retracted his hand slowly from her chest, but before he could retract it completely he felt something, something little but…

"Ash?"

"?"

"What did you feel?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I couldn't feel anything"

"Oh, its okay, I guess…it was futile try"

"No! It wasn't! I will…try to…read your hear again, I am not gonna give up, not yet!"

That statement made her heart flutter and feel butterflies in her stomach, while her face began to turn on a very little shade of red.

"R-Really?"

"I'll come back to you I promise, and when that time comes I'll read your heart again and I'll give you an answer"

"A-Ash I-I…thanks, I'll be waiting for you"

"Well seems like all that begin well end well, don't ya think the same too guys?" said de the chubby man with a big grin on his face.

"I agree with you (-) *Does this mean that he is finally starting to walk the path of a man?*"

"Me too *that was SO romantic*"

"-Blurgh- I think I am gonna throw out my lunch, common guys let's get going before they start to be all lovey-dovey"

"Quiet!(-)! You should learn to shout your big mouth and not ruin the moment!"

"This time I am with your sister (-) you should learn to be a lot more respectful with the feelings of others"

"But I didn't do anything!"

"Yes! You did!"

"I have to agree little boy"

"I only hope this teach you to be more respectful with others, especially your friends *mainly their love interest*"

"Whatever MPH!"

"Are you alright (-)? Your face is really red"

"W-What? I am fine! Super fine!"

"O-Okayyyy"

"Well guys I think it's time for all of you to say goodbye after all is getting dark and I know all of you will love to sleep in the nearest Pokemon center besides (-) and I need to talk about _very_ important things, right (-)?"

"Y-Yeah, so Ash, guys goodbye and luck on your journey"

"Don't say goodbye, it's…a see you later"

"O-Okay sees you later guys"

"See you later (-)!"

…

 **Flashback time it's over T_T**

…

After the movie ended everything was a lot clear to him, the push that he needed, the reason to keep fighting, that blank space in his head and heart finally closed, it was her, all this time it was always her, the final piece of the puzzle was none other than the most important person in his life (except her mother), but he knew he just couldn't go and say hi like It was nothing he needed a different approach, but what he really need was to talk to her, he needed her voice, her eyes, he needed her alongside him right now, and in the same time he knew what to do, what will be the next step and his new adventure but first he needed to call someone.

Running like a mad man he rushed inside the house leaving a stunned Alain alone in the backyard fault of the sudden reaction of Ash.

He knew it was something or more specifically some word that he used while he was talking with him that made him to react in that way, so filling proud of what he did, he returned Charizard to his Pokeball and started walking to the lab, but when he entered he didn't expected that someone was sit in a chair waiting for him.

"Hey Alain"

"Mairin! Weren't you with the Professor and the others looking out for Chespin?" asked Alain surprised seeing Mairin alone in the hall.

"The truth is Alain…that I wanted to give you a…G-Gift!" said Mairin while murmuring the last words.

"A gift?"

"Yes, so can you please close your eyes" pleaded Mairin

"W-Well Y-Yeah" answered Alain a little unsure about the request but nonetheless he did it.

"O-Okay here is your g-gift" stuttered Mairin while standing on the tip of hers shoes and giving Alain a quick kiss on his cheek.

"HE?!"

"Goodnight Alain" said Mairin while running like the roadrunner to her room in the lab while blushing furiously.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" reacted Alain while unconsciously moving his hand to the cheek which Mairin give him the kiss.

…

 **Meanwhile with Ash**

…

"Come on Pikachu help me to look for her number!" said Ash while digging through his backpack.

"Pika! Pikapi Pikachu chu!"

"I know it was my fault! But I needed to go on a journey so desperately that I forgot about the rest!"

"Pika!"

"I know it isn't an excuse but what I can say I was an idiot!"

"Pikapi pika chu chu pika"

"What?! She is not my mate buddy…yet!"

"Pika!"

"You know Pikachu you win, I love her happy?"

"Chaaaaaa"

"Stop talking and help me to look for her number, for Arceus sake where the hell I put…."

 **Aoi:Doneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee wow I am exhausted, it took a lot to write this chapter.**

 **?: You can said it again**

 **Aoi: Hey what you can say? You didn't do anything.**

 **?: Of course I did I give you emotional support.**

 **Aoi: That wasn't going to help me!**

 **?: Whatever, so guys what do you think of this chapter, don't forget to follow, favorite and rewrite Aoi and your favorite yellow Pokemon sing in out.**

 **?:Oh and don't you love cliffhangers? :p**

 **Aoi: I don't**

 **?: shut up and go to sleep! So bye bye**


End file.
